Witches Never Like Children
by Kiko Gorgon
Summary: Summary inside. it's my first Soul Eater story. Stein/Oc Maka/Soul and there are more later on
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if Crona had a younger sister? Yes that means Medusa had another child. What would happen if that child also had a demon weapon and black blood inside of them? What would happen if that child betrayed Medusa and went to Shibusen?

Late one night

"I knew I should have killed that child the day she was born! Crona! Go get your sister and bring her here. I need to… Just go get her!" The witch Medusa yelled at the very timid teen.

"H…hai Medusa-Sama" Crona answered respectively. "Hey Crona can't we just kill her!" Suddenly a black human like thing came out of Crona's back. "Ragnarok you know we can't do that" Crona looked down at her feet and shook her head as she walked out of the room. "I don't know how to deal with it".

Morning

Death City

"Are you stupid or something if medusa learns that she betrayed her then she will come and get her!"

"We have no choice at the moment if she really wants to stay then let her tell Medusa that herself!"

"Father! Medusa will kill her!"

"Kid, if medusa dose come to get her then we kill her"

"Father why" Kid said more to himself then to his father.

"Go tell Stein what I said Kid" Kid's father said.

"Hai" Kid said turning towards the door and walking out.

Somewhere else in Death City

"Stein Get Out!"A girl yelled.

"No" Stein stated.

"Get. Out. Now.!"

"Why? It's so much fun to annoy you" Stein said laughing.

"It's not a laughing matter Stein Get Out!"

"Oh come on my little snake, please!"

"NO!"

'Knock knock' "hu" Come in!"

Death the Kid walked in to the stitched house. "Stein me Father has answered the problem" Kid said walking up to the stitched Doctor who was standing in a doorway with a girl on the other side. "Kiko my Father said the you can stay and that if your mother dose comes to get you then we will kill her"

"She won't come herself, if I know her she'll send Crona and Ragnarok" the girl, Kiko said looking out from behind Stein.

"Hey Kid, Where's Liz and Patty?" Stein said looking behind at Kiko who was only dressed in an oversized t-shirt, which went to mid thigh. Looking up Kiko saw Stein looking at her. "You! Pervert!" Kiko, bringing her hand up to Stein's face, she slapped him hard.

"Ita"

"With Maka and Soul Shopping" Kid answered look at the two people in front of him, funny.

"What's so funny Brat!"

"Quiet, you are not in this" Kiko stated looking like a fool for talking to herself.

"I'm apart of you, there for I am" a human like black thing came out of Kiko's back, looking very much like Crona's Ragnarok.

One year three month ago

"Joma Joma Dabarasa" 'Note, this is not the same meeting that is in the anime or manga'

"Let's go Crona, Ragnarok; your sister is waiting for you" Medusa said walking down the dimly lit halls that led from the Witch's meeting.

"Hai, Medusa-sama" Crona answered walking behind her.

There waiting outside the entrance, was a girl with short blond hair almost like Medusa's, leaning against the wall. Standing up straight the girl waited for them to get closer. "Medusa-sama, you wanted to see me?" the girl bowed her head slightly.

"I want you to go to Death City and kill the people on this list" Medusa told the two girls, well handing a folded up piece of paper to Kiko.

"Hai, Medusa-sama" the girls said together, slightly bowing their heads.

"You leave tomorrow. Let's go"

The next day

"Hey Crona, let's go" Kiko said well walking down a long hall to a room filled with giant blocks with Crona following her.

"Medusa-sama we're……" Kiko started well rounding the corner into the room. Medusa was talking to a tall man with silver hair and a screw through his head. "Take the girls and leave, now Stein!" Medusa yelled, glaring at him.

Whispering Kiko turned to Crona, "What's going on?" she asked.

"I… I don't know" Crona answered looking at the wall in front of her.

"What's the hurry, or are you scared, Witch Medusa?"

"Did he just say the Medusa-sama is scared?"

"You think that I will tell Shinigami-sama where you are, you're scared to think that your two children will turn against you!"

"Shut up! Stein you know nothing. If you or them betray me then I will kill you all!"

"Mother what are… What's going on?" Kiko stood in the doorway with a mortified Crona behind her.

"Medusa-sama?"

"Stein take them and go!" with that Medusa disappeared from the room.

"WOW she is mad" Stein stated turning to look at the children.

"W...who are you?" Kiko asked walking forward a bit only to be stopped by Crona. "What?"

"I… I don't trust him" Crona weakly said holding onto the back of Kiko's shirt.

"My name is Doctor Franken Stein. What are your names?" Stein asked walking towards the girls.

M…my name is Kiko and my sister's name is Crona" Kiko answered walking up to Stein. "What did Medusa-sama mean?"


	2. Author notce

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Kiko Gorgon


End file.
